


Cozy

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s05e01-02 Redux, post hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Any other day, this would feel wrong, a disgusting invasion of privacy he would lock himself up for.





	Cozy

Any other day, this would feel wrong, a disgusting invasion of privacy he would lock himself up for.   
She was naked beneath the covers, her pj's hung folded over his lap, smooth silk like water, cool to the touch.   
Any other day, any other time, he would never imagine himself doing this, to anyone, ever.  
But she was alive. The covers rose and fell in steady rhythm of her breath and he found himself matching his own to it as well. In and out, like meditation on life. She would live, but he still had to see it to believe it. In and out in the soft morning light.   
When he came in, he noticed a camera sitting on the vanity, simple polaroid, shoot and shake type type of thing. No pictures lying around though. Any other day, he would wonder if her state of undress had anything to do with it, he would wonder and wander and crave. But not today. Today he watched the light play over her red hair, curling and untamed, slowly regaining its' natural gloss and softness. The little beauty mark above her parted lips was the only thing he intentionally skipped. He was only a man, and she was still here.   
Scully stirred and stretched, sprawled on her front, her hands didn't even reached the sides of the mattress. He held his breath, ready for anything, fight, flight, screams…  
"Hi," she mumbled, blinking one blue eye open, "am I late?"  
"No," he smiled, relaxing a little seeing her warm smile. "I'm early."  
"Good." She rolled to her side, gold necklace catching the sun as her hair tumbled back. "It's so good to sleep in my own bed again." She sighed, pulling the covers a little higher up. Mulder gestured with the shirt, but she waved it off, purring slightly. "I couldn't sleep, every stitch kept itching and scratching."  
"It's an anxiety thing, and the meds, it'll pass."   
"You didn't?" She hung her voice, blushing adorably, but he shook his head, catching the sight of the camera again. Mulder tapped it with one finger, raising one eyebrow in question. "Oh, it's not what you think, I was decluttering my closet and found it stuck behind boxes, I'm not sure it even has film."   
"May I?"  
Scully nodded, smiling her sweetest smile and he pushed the button. The camera whizzed and spat out a shiny piece of paper.   
"Whaddya know," she giggled, watching him shake the picture to make it dry faster.  
Mulder gave it a quick glance and smiled. "It really does look cozy," he said, looking up.   
She was reaching out, hand open palm up, expectant. So he handed her the picture, but Scully caught his wrist instead and pulled him closer. Overbalanced, he had to steady himself with one hand flat on the sheets, hovering above her. The sheet slipped dangerously low, revealing an interesting cleavage. Any other day, any other time…  
"Come see for yourself," she laughed softly, scooting back, making room for him to lay down next to her.   
Mulder could never say no to that laugh, so he toed of his shoes, propped the pillow a little higher up and laid down, in the softest bed he ever felt in his life. The second time.   
Scully pulled at the sheets and before he knew it, she was snuggled under his arm, cheek on his chest, sleep warm and naked, just a bedsheet away. Any other day…  
"Cozy enough?" He asked, pulling the sheet around her back and stroking it lightly.  
Her arm went around him, and holding on, she nodded. "It is now."   
"Don't fall back asleep," he warned, not meaning it one bit, "I promised your mom, I'll get you to that doctor's appointment."   
"Relax, I feel fine," she mumbled, cozying up in his arms, "I've got all the time in the world." She sighed and hugged him a little tighter for a heartbeat or three.   
Mulder bit his lip, trying not to let his breath shake as a tear rolled down his cheek. She was alive, warm and breathing in his arms. Any other day, any other time…  
She took the picture out of his hand and gave it a quick, almost uninterested glance, before giving it back.   
"You don't want it?"  
"Keep it." She sighed, already drifting off.   
Mulder kissed the top of her head and let himself relax, matching his breath to hers once again.   
They rescheduled the visit and shared a late breakfast instead.

**Author's Note:**

> for @alienbaby-babymama on Tumblr, inspired by msrpolaroid by @msrpolaroidproject on Tumblr


End file.
